


Forget The Wrong That I've Done;

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Death, Gen, Leave Out All The Rest (song), Music, musician is deliberately not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: T’pol wonders at the human capacity to feel collective grief for one they never knew





	Forget The Wrong That I've Done;

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still processing my shock from the news this evening about chester bennington and needed to write this. I wrote and posted it on my phone pretty quickly so I apologise if the formatting isn't great I’ll check it on my laptop tomorrow

The mess hall is silent, all but for the sound of forks stabbing in futility at food remained uneaten, and an ensign tapping her fingers nervously on the table.

It had been this way since Captain Archer had made a ship-wide announcement an hour ago. Admiral Forrest had contacted him, looking glum, and the Captain had taken the message in his ready room, emerging not ten minutes later, his mood severely changed.

Someone on Earth had died. T'Pol had never heard of them, and none of the crew members she’d spoken to could say they’d personally met this person, except for Hoshi who’d mentioned once bumping into them by accident in the street.

Death is a natural part of life; and while it is understandable to grieve the loss of a loved one, T’pol cannot understand what meaning a musician could have that so many not of their acquaintance could have their lives so touched by the person.

Resolved to get an answer from someone with a clearer head than her Human colleagues, she stops by sickbay and finds Phlox feeding his animals, quiet in deference to his crewmates, perhaps, but not particularly subdued himself.

“Doctor,” she says by way of greeting as she steps into the medical centre.

“Sub-commander,” he turns, a warm smile on his face. “What can I do for you today?”

“I believe the crew may be ill,” she begins, curious as to whether his opinion will match hers.

“What gives you that impression? They seem to be dealing with their shock in a perfectly healthy manner, for the most part.”

“Shock?” she raised an eyebrow. “what is shocking about death, something to be expected? Some of them can barely recall this person’s face and yet they’re touched by their death?”

“Such a young death,” Phlox remarks, “barely middle-aged.” He pauses, a thoughtful look on his face as he takes some kind of granule from a packet and drops it in the bat's cage. “As for their collective grief for a stranger... this is somewhat beyond me, though it is not the first time i’ve seen such an occurrence.”

“Do continue, please,” T'Pol prompts.

“An actor, died while I was working at the hospital in San Francisco. They talked about it for _days_. It is a trait not unique to Humans, I’m sure. Quite remarkable.”

“Indeed. Thank you, Doctor.” T'Pol turns and leaves sickbay, heading for her quarters. This is a phenomenon which requires further study.


End file.
